Under Gloved Hands
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Gloves, not just for comfort.


Under Gloved Hands

-

"Why do you wear those gloves Sora?"

A newly turned fourteen-year old brunet glanced up from his sandcastle, and into the eyes of his longtime friend, Kairi.

"Um, because they're comfortable?" Sora grinned lopsidedly, "Why are you so curious Kairi?"

The sky-blue eyed brunet turned his eyes back to the domain of sand, with its shoddily made towers, and rough outlines of 'castle' walls.

"Hmm, no reason, you just started wearing them a few days ago, like right after your birthday."

"Yeah?"

"Were they a gift?" Kairi curiously tilted her head.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Actually, no, they're an old pair, found em at a garage sale!"

The redheaded girl scoffed playfully at Sora, "You and your weird taste in fashion."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

--

A few weeks later, the same brunet lay on his bed, left arm behind his head, and staring at his right palm.

'_What __**is **__this?' _he wondered, staring at the black mark on his palm.

On his birthday, a small black splotch had appeared on his hand, not wanting Kairi or Riku or any of the other kids on the island to make fun of it, he covered it by wearing gloves.

It was slightly freaking him out, the way the dark mark was becoming less blurry, and more prominent, as if it was forming an _image_ of some sort.

It resembled a heart? Kind of, anyway. The edges were still blurry, but you could make out the outline of the top of the heart. Although as the heart went down, it suddenly went out into three tendrils, and the center of the heart-like mark had two blurry lines going across it.

Sora had tried rubbing it away, to no avail. He tried scrubbing it away in water, but it still wasn't working. The brunet had tried almost everything he could think of, nothing worked.

Ahh, well whatever. Sora pushed his thoughts of the black mark to the back of his head. Riku would make fun of him for being so worried over something that was probably nothing.

Speaking of Riku- he and Riku, along with Kairi, were planning to set sail in a few days, on that little raft that even Sora had a few doubts about.

'_With Riku and Kairi there, I'll be able to handle it!' _

Kairi's voice suddenly came to Sora's mind, "_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, It'll be great."_

The brunet looked out the window, and towards the raft, only to notice that a large storm was suddenly appearing.

"A storm? Oh no! The raft!" Sora scrambled off his bed and pulled on the clothes he had been wearing that day. He took one more glance at the mark on his right hand before pulling on the gloves and jumping out the window.

"Sora! Dinner's ready! Come on down!" Sora's mother paused in front of her son's closed door, "Sora?"

--

"We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" As the dark tendrils that came up from even darker pools on the ground, Riku held out one hand to Sora.

The tendrils swirled around the two, preventing Sora from barely reaching Riku's hand. Sora's right hand was only an inch from Riku's. Riku stood there, with his hand out to Sora, and unafraid of the swirling black mass that seemed to be sucking him in.

And suddenly- Riku was gone. Sora's eyes were wide with fear as the darkness sucked him in too, when a sudden flash appeared and the darkness disappeared.

In Sora's hands there was a large key, with a golden handle and a silver key-like blade, but it was sharp, deadly so.

"_Keyblade, _

_Keyblade."_

The brunet mildly noticed the small burning sensation in his right palm, but passed it off as the strange key's fault.

The mark, once blurry, once small, once barely visible, morphed into stark clarity on the brunet's palm. And it turned into-

The symbol of the _Heartless._

_--_

"A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts, I wonder."

"Sora?" Goofy looked at Sora questioningly.

Sora walked over to the dark keyblade, and picked it up. He turned to grin at Donald and Goofy, and the more aloof member seemed to figure out what Sora was going to do.

"Sora! Hold on!" Goofy cried out.

Donald -who also figured it out, screamed with a hand outstretched to his brunet companion, "No, wait!"

The keybearer poised the dark keyblade above his heart, and took a deep breathe. Sora pierced himself through the heart, as a bright light shined, and it disappears. Seven small orbs exited from Sora, and they traveled to their rightful owners, each of the Seven Princesses of Heart.

The young fourteen-year old boy didn't feel pain though, he could barely feel anything at all. It was if all his senses had been put on pause. The voices of Donald and Kairi muffled, and Sora knew he was falling.

At that moment, another symbol appeared on his left palm, and another was born-

The symbol of the _Nobodies, and Organization XII's soon-to-be newest member, Roxas._

_Under gloved hands, symbols mark the keybearer. By gloved hands, someone anew is born._

**A/N!**

**Me- This all started with the song 'Rush' By Aly and Aj. But I forget how it links to the creation of this story..**

**Ehe~ XDD; Anyway.. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, if I did then Roxas, Axel, and Sora would never see the light of day, EVAR again kekekekekkekekekeke..  
**


End file.
